The Sandlot Princess
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Alex is Benny's best friend. She plays on the sandlot with the rest of the boys and is just as good as the little league team. But she can't help but feel left out when the boys start to develop crushes and feelings she can't understand. She was always one of the boys and doesn't have girl friends, so she can't help but wonder what she's supposed to do. T for swearing & my paranoia
1. Late Night Star-Gazing

_So I know this is very overdone and stuff, Benny just happens to have a female best friend that plays baseball with the boys, but I swear this is different. If you think it isn't or anything, send me a review or pm and I'll try to change it. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_THUNK._

What is that? I slide out of bed and walk to my window. I slowly open the curtains and see a figure standing in my yard.

_THUNK._

I swallow a terrified scream as I open the window and look out. The figure waves at me and I'm now confused. Who is the figure in my yard?

"Alex! It's me!" A voice hisses.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez. What do you think you're doing in my yard in the middle of the night?" I whisper.

"Sneaking you out. Come on, I need someone to talk to."

"No. I'm not sneaking out. Tomorrow is the last day of the school year and I need all my sleep to get through it."

"Come on Alex! I'm your best friend. Please?" He says.

"No." I reply turning around.

"I'm gonna go up there if you don't come down." He calls.

I whip around and narrow my eyes at him. He just stands there grinning up at me. I roll my eyes and climb out in my tank top and shorts. I wince as I land on the ground on my bare feet.

"I'm gonna kill you Benny Rodriguez." I say to him.

"I'm not asking you to walk the whole way on your bare feet. I'll carry you to the sandlot. Promise." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes as he bends down and I climb onto his back. We then start walking to the sandlot. I make conversation the whole way.

"So I heard that there is a new kid in our old friend's house." I say.

"Is that so?" Benny asks me.

"Uh huh."

"Now I have to ask you a question, have you been shrinking since the last time we sneaked out?" Benny laughs.

"That isn't funny! You know I'm sensitive about my height!"

"Of course Princess. I'm just saying because it seems like you've gotten lighter and skinnier. I mean, there's barely anything left Alex."

"Benny! Do you think I'm too skinny?" I ask.

"Nope. You're perfect Princess."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you Benny! See, this is why you're my best friend. You know exactly what to say."

"And I'm the first person to ever be your friend. You know, because everyone made fun of your for playing baseball and stuff." He laughs.

"Okay, now that seriously isn't funny. I now have eight awesome friends. But I only have one best friend. He's the best baseball player in the neighborhood and _all _of the girls have a crush on him."

"Girls have crushes on me?" He asks.

"You have to be kidding me! How are you oblivious to their stares at drooling? It's embarrassing."

"Are you jealous Alexandra Ashley Fernandez?" Benny teases.

"Why would I be jealous Benny? You're all mine." I say wrapping my arms tighter around him possessively.

He laughs softly and finally we make it to the sandlot. Benny lets me go and I slide off his back. Then I lie down on the ground and gaze at the stars. Benny gets down next to me and looks at me.

"Why do you like looking at the stars so much Alex?" He asks.

"I just do. I can't explain it Benny. But the night sky is so beautiful. Do not make fun of me." I reply sighing.

We stay like that until I doze off. Benny shakes me awake as I see the first rays of the sun rising. I groan and stand up before realizing I have no shoes.

"Benny, you have to carry me again." I murmur sleepily.

"Okay. Hop on."

I climb onto his back and almost fall off. But he steadies me and laughs quietly. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"You really have to stop depriving me of sleep Benny. Girls need more sleep than boys." I yawn.

"Is that so Princess?"

"Uh huh. It is. This is the third night in a row and we have school tomorrow."

"Hey now, don't drool on me."

"Girls don't drool Benny. Not even girls who dress like a boy and hang out with boys like me. Because no matter how long I dress and act like a boy, I am not one. Okay?" I snap.

"All right! No need to get so defensive Alex."

"I always need to get defensive around you boys." I whisper, already drifting off.

"Alex, wake up. We're at your house."

"Okay. See you in two hours. Maybe tonight I'll actually get some sleep."

"Probably not Princess!" He calls as I sneak back into my room.

I groan and collapse on my bed. Not two minutes later my alarm clock goes off. I yelp and smash it on the ground.

"Oops." I say as it breaks.

I then get up, bathe, and get dressed. I sigh as I remember what my older sister told me the night before. 'You have to wear a dress tomorrow. I don't care if you wear shorts and a T-shirt underneath. But wear a dress girlie!'

"Why me?" I groan as I slip into the simplest dress I own.

Then I grab my ballet flats; stuff my dirty shoes into my bag, and race into the kitchen where Maria, my sister, is setting out breakfast. I slide into a chair and pour some cereal into a bowl.

"Hey girlie. Thank goodness you're wearing a dress. You know, that Benny boy and the rest of those boys are lucky to have a beautiful girl like you hanging with them." Maria laughs.

"Just so you know, my baseball clothes are underneath. Even I can't play ball in a dress." I reply.

"Oh my poor baby. Being forced to wear a dress like a real girl. Eat up so you won't be late to school girlie."

I roll my eyes and quickly eat the cereal. I then put my dishes in the sink, kiss my sister on the cheek, and run out of the house. As I step onto the sidewalk I hear the catcalls of my friends.

"Wow Alex! You actually look like a girl." Ham teases.

"Shut up Ham. My sister forced me to wear this." I retort.

"I was complimenting you. I mean, you look good."

"You say that as if I don't usually."

"Oh come on! You're turning this on me!"

"That's the only way she plays Ham." Benny laughs as he jogs over.

I roll my eyes as he drapes his arm over my shoulder. Then we start on our way to school. I yawn and Benny laughs.

"I hate you Benny. Keeping me up all night. Ham, he woke me up in the middle of the night and said he wanted to talk. In the middle of the night! Didn't get no sleep." I grumble.

"What did he want to talk about?" Ham asks.

"Ham, why do you have to get all up in other people's business? We were talking 'bout the good ole' days. Like before you came." I retort grinning.

"Psh. The good ole' days started when I came to the team." Ham snorts.

"Right." I say rolling my eyes.

The whole school day go by fast and at the end of the day we hurry to the sandlot. When we get there Benny throws me my mitt. I then slip out of my dress and lace up my Converse.

"Hey Alex! If you're done playing dress up, we have some baseball to play!" Squints yells.

"Shut up Squints!" I yell back.

I then run out to left center and we play ball. At around six Ham throws down his catcher's mitt and sighs.

"I have to get home Benny man! My mom's gonna kill me if I don't get home!" He yells.

"What? Man, we just got here!" Benny replies.

"Benny, I have to leave too! My dad is taking my family out for a celebration of the end of the school year. Sorry man." Yeah-Yeah says.

"Fine. Just leave. I'm staying for a while longer." Benny sighs.

The rest of the boys leave but I stay with Benny just to make sure he doesn't stay all night. I slip back into my dress and ballet flats and walk over to my best friend. After about twenty minutes I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Benny, do you want to make me stay here all night? Because I'm not leaving until you do." I say.

"Fine. We'll leave."

"The way you say it is as if I'm a pain in your ass. I sure hope I'm not. Cause if I am, I'm telling the boys I'm not gonna be the one to tell ya to leave no more." I say shaking my head.

"Oh come on Alex! You ain't a pain in my ass. Come on, let's go."

"I don't know Benny, I'm awfully tired."

"You just love being carried by me don't you?" He asks bending down.

"You know it. Shows all the girls that you're mine." I laugh.

Then we start making our way home. He stops in front of my house and I notice a kid in front of a moving van looking at us.

"Benny, look. It's the new kid. He's looking at you." I whisper.

"Yeah. Why do you think he's looking at us?"

"Probably because he's heard of you. Greatest baseball player in the Valley."

"Nah. He's just jealous I have you all to myself. I mean I'm carrying a pretty girl on my back. Doesn't get as great as this."

I laugh and slide off his back.

"See you later Benny!" I say as I walk into my house.

I skip into the kitchen where Maria is making dinner. She grins at me and pats my cheek.

"Hey girlie, break any hearts? Steal any kisses?" She asks like she does every day.

"Nah. I didn't. What's for dinner?"

"Soup. Go wash up girlie. Dad's gonna be home soon. Same with Johnny."

I nod and run upstairs to wash my face and hands. When I get back downstairs Dad and Johnny are sitting at the table. I slip into my chair Maria serves us our food and we eat in silence.

"So tomorrow I'm heading out at eight. For the sandlot." I say quietly.

"I don't know how I feel about you hanging out with them boys all the time. You could get hurt." Dad grumbles.

"Oh Daddy, I'll be fine. I'm always careful." I reply.

"Yeah. And those boys are always looking out for her." Maria adds.

I nod and Dad finally finishes his dinner. I help Maria clean the dishes and then I hurry to my room to get some sleep. If Benny sneaks by again, I'll kill him. But thankfully he lets me get a full night's sleep. I seriously love my best friend.

* * *

So, what did you think? And just so you know (some of you might take her words a different way) Alex (also nicknamed as Princess from the boys) meant she loved Benny in a platonic way. She doesn't have any feelings for him that way, unlike most of the similar stories like this, and she just meant she's grateful that he's her friend and let her get some sleep. Most of you probably figured that out but I've gotten pms asking me what the hell I meant and if what i wrote meant that this character felt a certain way about another.


	2. Fake Crushes and Food Fights

Whatcha think? Good? Well keep reading on my friends! In this chapter we get a glimpse of the first change.

* * *

"Bye Maria! I'm off to the sandlot!" I call as I run out of the house.

I see Benny on the sidewalk and I leap onto his back. He chuckles as he gets used to my sudden weight.

"I'm serious Princess, is your family feeding you right?" He taunts.

"You're one to talk. You're all skin and bones Benny boy." I scoff.

"Hey, I've got muscle. But you… you're barely there."

"Whatever. Let's get going Benny! Or we'll be late!"

"We're never late. We're always there early." He snorts.

"You wanna break that streak?" I ask.

"Okay, okay! I get your point!" He laughs and takes off running towards the sandlot.

He skids to a halt on the dirt and drops me from his back. I land on the ground with an 'Oomph' and he bursts out laughing.

"Shut up Benny!" I snap as I get up.

I brush my pants off and turn to see the boys coming in. I groan and look at my empty hands.

"Sorry guys. I forgot my mitt today." I say embarrassed.

"Aw come on Princess!" The boys yell throwing their mitts at me.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I totally spaced! I'll make it up to you, promise!" I protest, blocking their throws.

"Guys, let her be. We're wasting time." Benny says.

I sigh and sit in the dugout. As the boys are playing, I see a small boy with a ridiculous hat on emerge from the dying bushes on the far side of the sandlot. He turns to look at the fence bordering the sandlot and doesn't see the baseball flying towards him.

"Hey! Watch out!" I yell.

He turns, sees the ball, yells like a little girl, and falls flat on his back. The boys start laughing and I feel bad for the kid.

"I'll get it!" He yells.

He stumbles over to the fence and crawls on the ground. I groan and walk over to Benny, leaning into him slightly.

"Poor kid." I mutter.

"We are waiting!" Squints says annoyingly.

The kid throws it… two yards. I groan even more and Benny wraps an arm around me. The boys start falling on the ground laughing and I really feel bad for the small kid. He shakes his head and runs from the sandlot. I step forward and snap my fingers loudly.

"Hey idiots! Shut up! You didn't have to react that way. Make the kid feel bad!" I yell at them.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess! I didn't realize you had a crush on him!" Ham taunts.

"Shut up Ham! She's right. You shouldn't have done that." Benny retorts.

"Sorry Benny." The guys mumble.

Of course they listen to him. I cross my arms and glare at Ham.

"And what if I did have a crush on him?" I ask.

"You're saying you do?" Squints asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah! He can't even catch or throw a ball Princess!" Yeah-Yeah squeals.

"Of course I don't! I was just asking if I did. And I don't care about those things. Not all boys can play baseball you blockheads." I say dismissively.

"Yeah right Princess. He is sort of cute." Bertram says sarcastically.

"That's it! I don't have to take this shit from you!" I yell walking away with my head held high.

"Come on Princess!"

"Don't be like that!"

"Don't be like that!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't leave!"

"Should've thought of that before you morons!" I call back.

I walk back to my house and spend the rest of the day on my doorstep reading. I watch out of the corner of my eye as the boys make their way back. But I ignore them and continue reading. I flip another page and don't look up as Benny sits down next to me.

"What do you want?" I ask still reading.

"Nothing. I'm thinking of asking that kid to play with us tomorrow." He replies casually.

"Is that so?" I ask not looking up.

"Really? No reaction? Come on Princess, I thought you liked the kid."

"Benny, I honestly don't like him. In fact, I don't like anybody. Not yet. My dad would kill me. Maria would get a kick out of it though." I snort finally shutting my book.

"Oh. Sorry Alex. Is that a good book?"

"It's okay. You know I hate staying still long enough to actually read it though."

"Yeah. Good point. So I'll see you later?" He laughs.

"Sure. Bye Benny. Oh Benny! You and your parents can come over for dinner. Maria said that."

He nods and he runs across the street into his house. I get up and go into my own house.

"Girlie! Got time? I need your help making stew for dinner." Maria calls from the kitchen.

"Okay. Dad and Johnny working the late shift again?" I reply.

I walk in the kitchen and grin at my older sister. She smiles at me and hands me the cutting knife. I start chopping ingredients. While she boils some water I get really bored. I finish cutting the stuff up and I grin mischievously at her. I throw some lettuce at her and she shrieks. I run as she throws some tomatoes at me. I throw some back at her and she laughs.

"Girlie, you're in some big trouble!" She yells.

"Catch me if you can!" I taunt.

We run into the foyer and we're just throwing food at each other when the door bursts open. We freeze, the food flying, and stare at the door where Benny and his mom are standing. I drop the paper plate and kick it away sheepishly. Then we immediately point fingers at the other.

"It was her fault!" We say at the same time.

"No it wasn't! It was _your _fault!" We say in synch.

"Girlie, don't try and pin this on me!" She screeches.

"Please, I didn't do it! You threw the tomatoes first!"

"What? I am the adult here!"

"Then why are you arguing with me? If you're the _adult_ then shouldn't you be more mature and just admit your wrong?"

"That's it kid! You're in for it!"

"Catch me if you can Maria! I dare you!" I taunt darting away.

She lunges for me but a dance out of the way. Finally Benny catches me and Mrs. Rodriguez restrains Maria from strangling me. That's when we hear the hissing. We stare at each other wide eyed.

"The stew!" We scream running into the kitchen.

She does her stuff and I throw all of the stuff in. Then I go upstairs with Benny. He grins at me and I roll my eyes.

"It was my fault. What? I was bored waiting for the water to boil."

"Princess, I knew it was you from the start. Maria wouldn't start it but she would give in."

I cross my arms and pout. He laughs and collapses on my bed. I shove him off and he lands on the floor with a grunt.

"How's the view from down there?" I call down.

"Not too bad. Hey, is this your diary?"

I lunge at him and snatch the little book from his hands. I stuff it back under my bed and get off of him.

"Don't go through my stuff Benny. I'm serious." I breathe.

"Sorry Princess. Didn't know you were defensive of your stuff."

"That's my personal stuff Benny!" I yell.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Maria calls.

I help Benny up and we walk downstairs for dinner. At the table we talk and joke about random stuff that have nothing to with anything. Then I walk Benny and his mom to their door.

"See you later Benny. Have a nice night Mrs. Rodriguez." I say.

"Bye sweetie. Thank you for the delicious dinner." Mrs. Rodriguez replies walking inside.

"See you later Princess." Benny laughs following his mom inside.

I roll my eyes and run across the street. I'm about to head inside when something catches my eye. A boy in a baseball uniform walking towards me. Phillips. Hate that guy.

"Hi Alex. Long time no see huh?" He greets.

"What do you want Phillips?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to ask you out on a date."

"We already tried that and you dissed me. Saying girls couldn't play baseball." I reply.

"Please? I'm willing to put aside that stuff. I just want to start over."

"I don't know. The boys don't like you and frankly, they are pretty much my only friends." I say biting my lip.

"Come on! I'll be Phillips the regular kid, not Phillips the jerk kid from the baseball team."

"I guess one date couldn't hurt. Tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late. Meet me at the diner." I say hesitantly.

"Thank you so much Alex! I won't let you down!" He says smiling.

I watch him go. I used to have the biggest crush on him a year ago. I went on a date with him but then we got in an argument about girls and baseball. Tomorrow will be very interesting.


End file.
